1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capture devices and, particularly, to an image sensor holder.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image sensor holder is used as a camera shake correction apparatus in which a first movable stage and a second movable stage are slidably stacked together and can be substantially linearly moved in two orthogonal directions in a plane. The first movable stage and the second movable stage are driven by two actuators mounted on a base frame respectively to move along the two orthogonal directions. Each of the first and second movable stages defines a force-bearing point at which the driving force is directly applied by the two actuators. The two force-bearing points of the first and second movable stages are far separated in order to contact the corresponding actuators. However, due to the separation, a resistance torque is often caused by the first and second actuators between the force-bearing points. As a result, the first and second movable stages are prone to rotate relative to the base frame, which will reduce the location compensation precision when correcting for camera shake.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image sensor holder to overcome or at least alleviate the above mentioned problems.